


Interdimensional Blog

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Multiple fandoms - Fandom
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Alya bashes other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Alya comes across many colorful characters, and gets to writing about them quick.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Original Character(s), Alya Césaire (Miraculous Ladybug) vs Mao Mao Mao (Mao Mao)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	1. Chapter 1

Ok, so I just came in to this weird place for the first time. Apparently our memories get erased about this place when we go back, which I don't think is fair, but I'm setting up this blog anyways. Kind of like a public journal.

Marinette, my best friend, and Nino were able to fill me in about how this place works.

But apparently, despite never being here, I'm on a list that says I need to be watched over by the security team.

Now listen, I'm familiar with Cat Noir, but I got paired with a completely different black cat with green eyes. Straight out of a weird show, this guy was an ACTUAL cat, but he had no tail and walked on two legs. And he could speak english which is apparently the universal language here. 

But this guy barely spoke to me. The times he did he was incredibly rude. He was easily one of the meanest people I've met!

I don't think I want to come back here.


	2. Blue Rose Bakery

I recently got a coupon for a local bakery. At first, I wasn't gonna go, but unfortunately due to us never remembering the ICC until we return means I never remember my experience here. Meaning me saying: "I won't come back," is absolutely pointless.

I decided to try the store, since I had nothing better to do. I had to wait for the security girl who was watching over me to clear out the bakery so that I could use my coupon in peace.

The guy running it was really nice, and understanding. A breath of fresh air compared to the security team.

If I were a food blog, I'd go into detail about the food they served, but I'm not. So I'll just say 7/10, Marinette's family is hard to beat.


End file.
